


Conversación

by Mouxe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: Eren y Mikasa tienen una conversación una vez despierta después de que sus heridas son tratadas.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Conversación

\- ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? - Eren miro con absoluta seriedad a la muchacha que permanecía sentada en la cama con una expresión neutral.

\- Sí. Me siento mucho mejor ahora, Eren. - Respondió evitando su mirada, una vez superado el miedo a morir y la adrenalina se sentía avergonzada por lo que había estado a punto de hacer en el campo, la bufanda no estaba en su cuello sino que la mantenía en su regazo, cuando despertó lo primero por lo que preguntó fue por ella conmovida al descubrir que él la tenía.

\- Estás mintiendo. - Musito irritado. Había sentido como se sujetaba a él en el caballo, como ahogaba los gemidos de dolor en su espalda y observo como perdía la consciencia antes de llegar al muro. - Tienes varias costillas rotas. - Declaró al pensar en el momento en que tuvo que bajarla del caballo y escuchó su grito agónico.

\- Sí, pero estoy viva. Estamos vivos los... Tres. - Contestó llevando una de sus manos a su costado tocando por encima de la blusa los vendajes que sujetaban sus huesos, había vacilado en la última palabra, pensaba decir que los dos sobrevivieron pero eso dejaba por fuera el alivo que sentía de que Armin también estuviera a salvo.

Eren la observó en silencio, se veía pálida y débil como nunca antes la vio, no parecía la Mikasa auto suficiente, fuerte e independiente que conocía, la mejor soldado de su generación, la que valía por cien soldados y la niña que él había rescatado un día de invierno. Sintió un miedo paralizante cuando aquel titán la atrapo en su mano, sintiendo en su cuerpo el dolor que debió pasar al ser apretada hasta que sus costillas cedieron y respirando el mismo alivio cuando Jean la salvó, sólo para que ella fuera a su rescate cuando fue liberado, ella no parecía sentir dolor mientras lo atrapaba en el aire y lo bajaba a tierra, ni siquiera se quejo cuando se lanzó sobre él para protegerlo con su cuerpo del titán de su pesadilla.

Solo cuando Hannes se lanzo a la batalla pudo verla franquear por el dolor, ella no podía luchar estaba malherida, seria un suicidio pelear en esas condiciones. Luego el titán devoró al hombre que les salvó la vida cuando eran niños, y estaban a punto de morir, no tenia la fuerza para proteger a la chica que era su compañera, su mejor amiga y su familia.

\- Eren. - Mikasa lo miro con preocupación tenia el ceño fruncido y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, ella también estaba recordando esos momentos dado que cuando la habían tratado le dieron tantos analgésicos y medicina que cayo profunda mente dormida sin espacio para pesadillas - Yo también tenía miedo. Y sólo de ver a ese titán, pensé en mamá Carla, en ese día. Parecía una mala broma del destino, una crueldad más del mundo. - El muchacho se quedo en silencio mientras la escuchaba, pocas veces la oyó llamar a Carla "mamá", a veces cuando la emoción la sobrepasaba se le salía durante la cena y la mujer sonreía ampliamente, llena de felicidad. - Y Hannes... ¿Qué puedo decir de él? - Era raro que hablara tanto y Eren se dio cuenta de que le gustaba su voz, quería oírla más pero con palabras felices, con calidez como le hablo en el campo.

\- Mikasa. - La llamó tomando la bufanda de sus manos, pudo notar que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas que deseaba derramar, a diferencia de él ella perdió por segunda vez a su familia, su hogar y no soportaría verla llorar de nuevo - No llores. - Pidió con suavidad envolviendo la tela alrededor de su cuello con delicadeza - No sabría que hacer.

\- Lo siento. - Susurro Mikasa enternecida apretando la tela contra su nariz - No lloraré.

Eren estaba seguro de que ella rompería su palabra en lo que saliera de la habitación por lo que no pensaba dejarla sola, tenia cosas que necesitaba aclarar respecto a lo que paso en el campo, Armin le pregunto sobre el tema y no supo que contestarle. Mikasa se había rendido al aparentemente inevitable fin, agradeciéndole tontamente por un pedazo de tela vieja, pero Armin le ayudó a comprender que no estaba comprendiendo bien.

\- Mikasa perdió todo, Eren. Pudo haber estado condenada a la peor clase de vida y tu llegaste a salvarla, le diste un hogar y una familia. Eso es lo que la bufanda significa para ella: Familia. Seguridad. Tú. - Le dijo el rubio mientras ambos la observaban dormir profundamente.

\- Casi mueres por mi culpa, de nuevo, por eso odio que seas sobre protectora, por que te expones a peligros innecesarios, yo debería protegerte, debía construir un mundo donde pudieras tener la vida tranquila que siempre has deseado. - Su voz se fue llenando de un tono de melancolía que logro que Mikasa extendiera una mano para acariciar su mejilla logrando que levantará la vista - No puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti. - Confesó finalmente.

Mikasa quedo en silencio sorprendida por sus palabras, no pensaba con todas las veces que Eren la rechazaba que significara tanto para él quizás también la veía como su hogar.

\- Yo no quiero una vida tranquila si tu no estás, Eren. - Susurro empezando a sonrojarse - Yo tampoco podría imaginar un futuro sin ti, por eso me preocupo tanto por ti, quiero mantenerte con vida. - El chico se inclinó en su tacto antes de verla con sus profundos ojos verdes, suspiro cambiándose a la cama sentándose frente a la adolescente que lo miraba con expectativa. - ¿Eren? - Su voz salió más temblorosa de lo que esperaba por lo nerviosa que se sentía de la repentina cercanía.

\- ¿Intentaste hacer esto en el campo, no? - Murmuró recordando la forma en que ella se había acercado con esa sonrisa hermosa, pudo ver con deleite como un rubor se presentaba en sus mejillas, avergonzar a Mikasa era todo un deleite. - ¿Lo quieres?

Mikasa sentía que no podía respirar y no precisamente por el dolor de su costilla, estaba mareada de la emoción y torpemente pego su frente contra la de él, intentando calmarse para disfrutar del momento.

\- Lo quiero. - Admitió demasiado apenada - Pero sólo si tu lo quieres de verdad, no estás obligado a nada. - Eren estaba confundido por sus palabras pero resolvió que lo mejor era tomar acciones. Sus manos acariciaron las mejillas sonrojadas, bajando la tela roja para ver libremente sus delicados labios, se acercó lo suficiente para que sus bocas se tocaran inocentemente, ambos respirando bruscamente al contacto lo que para Mikasa se tradujo en un gemido de dolor, Eren se separo sin poder evitar la risa que escapo de sus labios, beso su mejilla para calmar su nerviosismo - Lo siento.

\- ¿Tal vez podamos intentarlo de nuevo cuando estés mejor? - Bromeó a lo que ella solo pudo asentir con una sonrisa hermosa.

\- ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo un rato? - Pregunto acostándose lentamente para evitar el dolor, Eren la ayudo un poco tímido cuando ella se hizo un lado para darle espacio - Así no te cansas en la silla. - Justificó.

\- ¿Y si alguien entra? - Cuestionó divertido acomodándose a su lado.

\- Supongo que pensarían que nada ha cambiado, la mayoría nos considera pareja. - Dijo con tranquilidad, Eren debía admitir que no solía prestar demasiada atención a las conversaciones de pasillo.

\- ¿Eres mi pareja, entonces? - Pregunto repentinamente tímido.

\- Sólo si tu quieres. - Mikasa recordaba que Carla le contó una vez que solo se consideraba novia de alguien cuando un hombre le preguntaba directamente pero podía conformarse con esto.

\- Eres mi pareja, entonces. - Afirmo Eren acariciando su cabello, oculto su rostro en la bufanda pensando que era el día mas feliz de su vida


End file.
